Please, Don't Spoil the Movie
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: All Shadow wanted to do was peacefully watch a movie at the theater. But knowing the other Mobians, of course, that's not going to happen. One-shot


**Hey guys! Warrior Kitty here with a little random one-shot that I thought up of this morning. XD **

**Actually have I had this idea before quite some time ago, I just only remembered it now. Anyways, y'know how sometimes, movie theaters show little animations to tell people to not disrupt a movie. It's usually shorts with characters from a movie that are sitting in a movie theater and a bunch of random stuff happens that prevents one character from enjoying the movie. Well, I have got the random idea once that what if there were one of those, but with the Sonic characters. So thus, this one-shot was born! **

**Now that I got the general idea out of the way, let's begin! Enjoy! **

Please, Don't Spoil the Movie

It was one, fine evening in Mobius. Nothing big was going on at the time and it was one of those evenings that's perfect for seeing a movie, so the movie theater was pretty busy. Many people were inside, grabbing snacks and going to see the films that they want. This also included Sonic and his many friends. As of now, Shadow was calmly making his way down the little walkway, leading into a theater, a small drink in his hand. Once entering, some of the other Mobians were already sitting in the many rows of seats, waiting for the previews to begin. Shadow found a seat and sat down, waiting for the previews as well.

Just then, the faint sound of music met his ears and he turned to see Sonic and Tails sitting a couple seats down from him. The blue hedgehog had earbuds on and he was bobbing his head to extremely loud music. The two-tailed fox next to him had an expression on his face that looked like he was trying to block it out, but was failing at it. Shadow put on a small scowl, but turned his attention back to the movie screen.

"I can just ignore it." He said to himself. Loud snoring then sounded and he turned to see Knuckles in the row behind him, slumped in a seat and sleeping. The dark hedgehog now sunk in his seat a bit, starting to get annoyed and growling quietly. But then and there, everything started to get worse...

Charmy had his eyes glued to a phone as he typed rapidly on it. He hit a button to send his text and Vector's phone suddenly made a ding. The crocodile looked at the message and soon burst into laughter. "Ahahahahah! Oh, that's a good joke, Charmy! Hahahahahaha!" He shouted. The thing was, though, they were sitting right next to each other. Espio watched as the two text each other and heaved a sigh.

"I knew getting those phones was a bad idea..." He mumbled.

Silver sat with a large drink in his hands, the straw in his mouth and was slurping quite loudly. A couple rows behind him, Big was noisily gobbling up popcorn. Toward the side of the theater, Jet, Wave, and Storm all sat together. As they waited, a piece of popcorn was thrown toward them and bounced off the hawk's head. Behind them, Marine, who was the one that threw it, was snickering with Blaze next to her.

"Marine, please don't do that." The cat said with a frown. "We don't want to start something."

"Hold on now, Blaze." Marine told her. "I wanna see how much I can throw before he notices." She tossed another piece of popcorn down at the Rouges and it bounced off Jet's head again.

He glanced back at the two with narrowed eyes. "If that ring-tailed rat doesn't stop..."

"Just ignore her, Jet." Wave spoke up, deadpanned. "If you don't react, she'll get bored and leave you alone."

"Alright, fine." Jet turned around back toward the screen, but multiple pieces of popcorn started hitting his head one-by-one, coming in fast. The hawk started fuming with annoyance as this kept up until finally, he snapped and turned around fully to face them.

"You better stop throwin' stuff at me you little brat!" He shouted to the raccoon. "Or else I outta-"

"You outta what, mate?" Marine asked, sticking some popcorn in her mouth. "You wouldn't hurt a girl, would ya?"

"Marine, please-" Blaze started to say, but was interrupted.

"I'm not afraid!" Jet snapped. "I'll...I'll, uh..."

"Thought so, mate." Marine said with a smirk. "Now quit yelling; your breath stinks."

"I wouldn't be yelling if you weren't so annoying!"

"Eh! Who ya callin' annoying? Have you heard the sound of your voice?!"

The two then locked into a loud argument, calling each other names and shouting at one another. While this happened, Blaze lowered her ears and face-palmed while Wave slouched in her chair with a groan. "Why does this always happen when we go to the movies?" Storm asked curiously.

"I don't know, Storm. I honestly don't know..." Wave answered.

Everything was just noise, now. The entire theater was filled with music, texting, laughing, eating, drinking, snoring, and arguing. It was chaos! Shadow was now slouching low in his chair, his eyes narrowed in a glare, and his teeth clenched in absolute annoyance. All he wanted was to just simply watch a movie; no issues or disruptions. But, even that was too much to ask. Finally, the dark hedgehog had, had enough.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore!" He shouted, then got up from his seat. Sonic continued to listen to his music when a hand suddenly snatched his music player. Surprised, he and Tails turned to see Shadow standing next to them with it in his hands. Glaring at them, he slowly bent the music player into a 90 degree angle, causing it to brake and the music to shut off. Giving it back to Sonic, Shadow turned and stalked away, leaving the blue hedgehog and the fox looking at each other in confusion.

Silver and Big continued to noisily eat their snacks when two, large Chaos Spears shot toward them. They hit the hedgehog's cut and the cat's popcorn bag, destroying them and causing soda and popcorn to fly everywhere. Big just sat there, blinking with a startled expression and Silver stared at his hands, where his drink once was, with wide eyes and the straw still in his mouth. After dealing with that, Shadow had made his way to the sleeping Knuckles and stood next to him. Pulling out an airhorn, he blew right next to the echidna's head.

Knuckles' eyes flew open at the loud noise. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted and immediately sat up, causing him to fall right out of his seat and onto the ground. Meanwhile, Vector was now typing something on his phone and sent it to Charmy. The bee's phone dinged and he looked at it, then started laughing hysterically. While this happened, Espio had his head lowered and was rubbing is temples in aggravation. Just then, Shadow walked up in the row behind them, snatched the phones from the two, and turned and chucked them away. The phones flew across the theater until they reached the arguing Jet and Marine and smashed right into the former's head, knocking him out. Marine, Blaze, Wave, and Storm stared at the unconscious hawk silent surprise for a few moments until the raccoon decided to speak.

"...Y'know, I think I'll be quiet now..." She mumbled. The theater was now quiet as everyone sat there, trying to process what exactly had happened. As they did, Shadow made his way back to his seat and sat down. The lights finally dimmed as the previews were beginning to start.

"Finally. Peace and quiet." Shadow whispered to himself with a triumphant smirk, picking up his drink.

Farther down the row, Sonic then turned around to face the readers. "Remember kids." He said with a grin. "Be quiet and behaved when at the movies. If you're doing something that's really noisy, it disrupts the entire movie and ruins it for everyone, and that's no good." A drink then suddenly flew toward him and hit him at the back of the head, knocking him out of his seat.

"SHUT UP!" Shadow's voice exclaimed.

**THE END**

**So in short, if you're at a theater with Shadow there, don't be annoying. He has his methods of shutting people up. XD **

**Also, this is just something that I wanna say real quick. If anyone who's reading my Sonic story, "A Hangover to Remember" who might be reading this, I have put that story on hold because I'm currently working on a Smash Bros Christmas story. Don't worry, as soon as I'm done with the Christmas story, I'll continue it, which will probably be sometime at the end of this month! So just hold on! ^_^ **

**Thank you guys for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this random one-shot and got a laugh out of it. See ya! **

**Warrior Kitty, out! :D**


End file.
